


31 - Today's Special: Torture

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Pain, Paralysis, Thomas Magnum Angst, Whumptober 2020, at the end, btw juliet is high on some pretty intense drugs, dont read, if you ain't cool with taht, jsyk, literal torture room, lots of blood, serial killer tortures her, seriously, which is why she isn't as freaked out or worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The stranger comes around to face her, grabbing her face in his hand and staring at her.“Broken.”She spits in his face.Because she may be a whimpering mess, but she is not broken.Experiment | Whipped | Left for Dead
Relationships: Hints of Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	31 - Today's Special: Torture

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*  
> Happy Halloween!  
> Pleasepleasepleaseplease read the tags, we went for the basic bitch torture dungeon for this prompt, and there is a lot of blood and gore mentioned.  
> This is the official ending of Whumptober 2020!!  
> We'd like to give some shoutouts to certain commenters in the end notes, but just know we love you all, even if we don't personally mention you.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Juliet feels cheated, honestly.

One of the reasons she’d moved to Hawaii is the fact that she was only able to find evidence of one serial killer, the Honolulu Strangler, who killed five women in the later eighties.

And, while she understands that the world is a dangerous place and you never know how people truly are until it’s usually too late, she _really_ thinks she could’ve seen this coming.

Juliet’s chained to the ceiling, feet balancing on a stool as she tries to keep pressure off of her shoulders, to avoid dislocating them.

Again.

And as a bonus?

Her feet are cuffed together.

Juliet’s _incredibly_ glad she’s good at yoga.

She’s panting, the dank room incredibly hot, as the masked man circles her, cutting into her skin with a knife from the _delightful_ torture kit he seems to have prepared.

She keeps her mouth shut, knowing any noise will only encourage him, and she _wishes_ she could strangle him.

He slices deep into her hip once more, before putting the knife down on the table behind her.

Juliet waits, feeling anticipation build in the pit of her stomach.

Because the worst part of this?

Not the torture itself, of course, she’s been through worse.

It isn’t the balance issues, or the definite inevitability of her dislocating her shoulders.

It’s the _silence_.

She woke up in this position, gagged and confused, the man drenching her with water, and he hasn’t spoken a word.

Juliet keeps waiting for him to speak, but all he does is walk around her with some kind of weapon in his hands.

She’ll admit that she flinches, when she feels something cold and metal on her back, cutting the back of her shirt open.

There’s a faint breeze, she feels, as her back is exposed to the open air of the room.

The silence is more contemplative now, Juliet preparing herself for pain.

The moment ends, and a stinging sensation spreads.

She collapses for a moment, arms limply holding her body up as the whip comes back down, bloody injuries getting even more painful by the salty sweat all over her back.

She can’t help it anymore, letting out a grunt as the whip comes down over and over again, and the second she’s loud enough to be heard, it stops.

Juliet can barely manage to _breathe_ , through the pain, letting out a high keening noise as she waits for whatever’s going to happen next.

The stranger comes around to face her, grabbing her face in his hand and staring at her as he removes the gag.

“Broken.”

She spits in his face.

Because she may be a whimpering mess, but she is _not_ broken.

She doesn’t know how much of her spit actually gets onto his face, due to the mask, but he still doesn’t take too kindly to it, moving back around her and whipping her even harder, attacking the backs of her legs every time she attempts to stand.

She lets out a shout when her left arm finally gives in, dislocating with a loud snap as she falls even further down.

He swings a few more times before stopping, the both of them breathing heavily as he moves around to grab her face.

_“Broken.”_

She takes a moment, glaring.

“No.”

He practically growls, shoving her face away as he walks back around her, and there’s a moment before he starts again.

There’s a sharp pressure in her lower back, and suddenly her spine is on _fire_.

She screams.

The painful pressure almost numbs, for a moment, and a sudden flash of pain signals the change in her body as her legs go numb, limply dropping out from under her.

She’s barely coherent, at this point.

Juliet feels a hand on her face, holding it up as her arms scream and her legs are numb.

“Broken.”

She doesn’t respond.

A hand pats her head.

_“Broken.”_

She drops, the chains being unhooked from the ceiling, and she quickly falls off of the stool and onto the dirt covered ground.

The last thing she remembers is the sound of a door creaking open, her eyes slipping shut as the pain takes over.

~*~

He’s too late.

Katsumoto and the others are as reassuring as they can be, considering the circumstances, but it’s already been a day and he just _knows_ he’s too late.

Doesn’t mean he’ll slow down.

Gordon doesn’t argue as he takes point, Thomas clearing the rooms of the dank building, speeding through the halls.

He stops when he sees a door at the end of a hallway, just barely cracked open, and that certainty in his chest solidifies.

_He’s too late._

His gun lowers, Rick putting a hand on his shoulder that he shakes off, taking slow, stumbling steps forward.

Pushing the door open, he sees her.

He’s almost sick at the sight.

Her back is a bloody mess, her legs almost _worse_ , and he stares.

Thomas falls to his knees, jeans immediately soaking with blood.

_He’s too late. The blood isn’t even dry._

Wait.

_The blood isn’t dry._

His hand reaches out.

_Please, no._

Two fingers brush against her neck.

_Please, not this. She’s suffered enough._

He waits, fingers pressing down.

Two beats.

Faint, just _barely_ there, but there nonetheless.

Thomas closes his eyes, torn between relief and despair for her, knowing that if she _does_ manage to survive, she’ll likely never fully recover from this.

“She’s alive. Get the medics.”

He steps back, letting the medics attempt to stabilize her and move her to a stretcher, carrying her out of the room.

He finally looks around the room itself, seeing the hook on the ceiling, the table covered with tools, and the stool.

All drenched with blood.

“He’s gone. We need to go, Thomas. Juliet’s going to the hospital,” Gordon speaks, holstering his gun and putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

He doesn’t move.

“Thomas. Go be with her,” TC speaks.

He goes.

~*~

She needs to go through multiple surgeries, and she’s never going to walk on her own two feet again, but she’s alive.

She’s _alive_.

Juliet just sits in her hospital bed, back pain successfully numbed by the pain medication she’s been given.

Her hands casually spread over her thighs, pressing down before releasing the pressure as one of her hands is grabbed.

She opens her eyes, seeing Thomas.

 _He looks tired,_ is her first thought.

He smiles.

“I’m alright, Jules. I promise.”

She smiles in return, knowing he’s lying, but not knowing why.

He huffs a laugh.

“I’m just worried.”

She may be a bit slow in most things at the moment, but this she understands immediately.

“Thomas.”

He looks at her face, having been glancing at their intertwined hands.

She grins.

“I’m not broken.”

His smile grows into something a little more real.

“No, you’re not.”

edn

**Author's Note:**

> Nixer - We live for your comments. You give actual reviews, showing what you like, what you think could improve, and give incredibly encouraging advice, helping us improve our writing skills and giving us joy to hear what you think about our fics! (Honestly, we thought that the 11th would be a flop, but to read your (and others') comments first thing in the morning on that fic in particular was amazing!)  
> the_eh_team - You're awesome!! We always get super happy to hear about your shock and joy whenever you comment on our works, and this may be a bit evil, but we definitely take joy in playing with peoples' emotions, so being able to hear the emotions behind your words is awesome!!  
> Discord friends (curse the character limit!) - DJ, my friend, my defender! I especially enjoy seeing my friends' reactions to my works, as the only reason we did participate this year is because of you, and frankie, and especially lil_Tasha, who even helped us out a lot more than she probably thinks!  
> Overall, everyone who has commented and given kudos is amazing, and helped push us to keep writing these fics, despite the prompts being... a bit eh, and our pesky habit of writing these fics super late at night! There has been many a moment when we were wondering if we should just skip a day, take a nap, but we set our boundaries, trying all three of the suggested prompts for every day, and we did it!!!! You all help us so much with your kudos and encouragement!  
> Honestly, we don't know if we'll participate next year, it depends on where we are in life, and what the prompts are (who are we kidding, we probably will). All in all, we've had a blast, this year!  
> As for the alt. prompts, of which there are 15 in total, we have decided that we'll be doing them, but more of a weekly basis, instead of every day. Classes are getting heavy, as well as work (we got jobs!) so we need to actually try to be healthier than we are, so you can probably expect weekly releases or something along those lines. Question is, do we start a new series, or add them to this one?  
> ~ SleevesCakes/VickeyStar


End file.
